1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a screwing tool with a drive installed in a housing and with an output shaft connected to the drive, a screwdriver being mounted on the end of the shaft.
2. Description of Prior Art
In electrically or pneumatically driven screwing tools, the conventional practice is to use short, replaceable screwdriver tips (also called “bits”). The screwdriver tips are designed to fit different shapes of screw heads, especially slotted screws, Phillips screws, Allen screws, and Torx screws. These types of screw-driving tools are available in different forms, including the widely used Akku screwdriver, by means of which components can be fastened to each other quickly with minimal expenditure of force and without damaging the head of the screw.
Because of the advantages described above, the use of motorized screwing tools has been widely adopted especially in the field of automobile manufacturing. For certain assembly tasks on motor vehicles, so-called “positioning-and-clamping” elements must be fastened to the vehicle; these elements consist of a hollow cylindrical bushing and an internal screw, which extends through hollow cylinder. These positioning-and-clamping elements are currently being attached by means of two different screwing tools. The threaded bushing is screwed in with a ring-shaped screwing tool, which grips the drive profiles on the lateral surface of the bushing. The internal screw is screwed in with a screwdriver with a rotating bit, which engages in the end surface of the head of the screw.
In many cases, it is necessary to take into account the fact that the torque which must be applied to tighten the internal screw may be different from that to be applied to the bushing, which means that the screwing tools which must be kept on hand must comprise shut-off clutches with different shut-off torques.